90thhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camille 'Cami' Mikaelson
Camille Mikaelson is the second and youngest child of the forbidden love between Cordelia Martin and Joseph Mikaelson, as well as being a former undercover agent for the Capital. We are originally introduced to her in the beginning of Season Four as a fiercely loyal, yet rather arrogant young girl who has escaped from her district after the death of her mother - planning to meet her father, alongside her brother Nic. The group do not originally trust the two yet learn to after a battle in which both herself and Kristen are separated from the group, and somewhat of an alliance/trust is formed between the two. After receiving a coded message, Camille travels to the Capitol to meet with her father, under the pretence that she is hunting him down, and after promises that her friends will be spared and the threat that if she were to escape she would be killed, reunited with her father. She spent the further six years as an undercover agent for both the new and old Capital, being paid mainly to reinforce peace - all whilst under the name Estelle Blackhall. She returned during the premiere episode of season five (SO2G), and although we are still on episode two - the trailers suggest that she brings many more lies and untold truths with her, for there were truly few who knew her real identity, and the majority of them are now deceased. Biography Born in secret from her father's official visit to District Two, Camille was raised without a predominant male figure in her life - the only one being her elder brother, who although she originally had a difficult relationship with - it is shown on several occasions that the two would willingly die for the other, Nic even going on a potentially life - ending mission to avenge her 'death.' Her life was comfortable, her mother being wealthy and her being possibly the most popular girl in the small school which she attended, although this all changed when her mother died. Her and her brother did not know much about Joseph, only that he was a well respected, high - ranked official within the Capital - and that their surname alone could get them into anywhere. Using their surname and connections they managed to escape to the Capital, eventually teaming up with the Victors Kids - the rest is shown in the show during season three, also known as New Discoveries. Appearance Camille is an extremely attractive, young female who stands at around the height of 5"9. She is usually seen in dark, tight - fitting clothes that show off her slim figure. Her hair length and colour varies throughout the series, though at present it is shoulder length and light brown. Image gallery Image:Placeholder New discoveries.jpg|Cami, during new discoveries. Cami during a flashback of ND, when in the capitol.gif|Cami during a flashback to ND, during the Capitol. cami describing her past.gif|Cami when describing the events that occurred after her 'death' Cami in SO2G when being told about kendall.jpg|Cami, when being told about kendall. SO2G.jpg|SO2G Cami upon confronting her kidnappers.gif|a scene taken from the season four trailer, disputed to be a scene between her and her former kidnappers. Cami SO2G on making plans.gif|A quote from her in SO2G, upon hearing the news report. SO2G flashback.gif|SO2G Pre ND.jpg|a photo of her before new discoveries. Cami - SO2G Trailer.gif|Cami in a bar during SO2G trailer, circumstances unknown. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Second Generation Category:Written by Molly